Mobius
Character Statistics Tiering: High 6-A | 2-B Verse: Elebits Name: Mobbius Gender: None (Elebits are genderless in nature) Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Omega Elebit Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation (Omega Elebits have the ability to slow or stop time), Energy Manipulation (Elebits can manipulate watt energy and use it to maintain a physical form), Non-Corpreal (Exists as purely watt energy and isn't a physical entity), Duplication (Elebits can duplicate themselves), Immortality (Type 8, Will remain as long as it's Willpower and Heart is strong) | Flight (Can manifest wings to grant himself flight), Teleportation (Can teleport across the battlefield), Fire Manipulation (Can create balls of flames and even walls of fire so hot that Water can't put it out), Reality Warping (Contains the the same power as The Light Spirits who govern over several worlds and can stablize their existence with their will alone), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate and generate immeasurable watts of energy and utilize them in attack form), Blackhole Manipulation (Can create and manipulate blackholes which can suck up anything caught within it's radius or if an object is hit by the Blackhole), Possession (Can possess giant robots and use them in battle, Also possessed several elebits), Mind Manipulation (Removed the memories of all elebits and created new ones for them), Power Mimicry (Was able to absorb an immeasurable amount of elebits and gain their abilities as a result), Darkness Manipulation (Can manifest wings made of pure darkness and can create balls of darkness), Non-Corporeal (Their true form is pure watt energy), Ice Manipulation (Has the ability of The Ice Omega Elebits who have manipulation over ice), Spatial Manipulation (Has the abilities of the Omega Elebit which can warp objects and even itself through Space and to locations), Air Manipulation (Has the powers of the Wind Omega which grants him governance over all winds), Time Manipulation (Omega's can create warps in time and even slow or stop time altogether), Technology Manipulation (Has full control over all forms of technology and can utilize mecha's, machines and other technology in combat), Immortality (Type 8, Same reasons as previous state), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Continent Level '''(On par with stronger Elebits, such as Sky Elebit who is able to spin the Earth around several times over. Also is on par with Sea Elebit, who has control over and is in accumulation of the entire Ocean) | '''Multiverse Level (It's negative energies were posing a threat to the cosmic balance of all worlds, Posed a massive threat to The Light Fairies and Rigas who govern over the entire Multiverse. Stated to have been warping all worlds) Speed: Massively Hypersonicc+ '(Shouldn't be slower than Zero who can move as pure lightning and can dodge light itself) | '''Infinite '(Should be on par with The Light Spirits who originated from The Libra of Crystal which is a realm outside the flow of Space and Time) 'Lifting Ability: Class E '(Even the wekeast Elebits can resist Gravity Forces that hold Earth in place and can spin it seveal times over) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Continent Class '(Can resist Gravitational Forces that hold Earth in place and can spin it several times over) | 'Multiversal '(Distorted all universes and Dimensions when fighting against Zero and Kai) 'Durability: Multi-Continent Level | Multiverse Level '(Was uneffected by the distortion and alteration of several universes, The Light Spirirts needed their own power to even harm Mobius) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Elebits are unable to fatigue as they are pure watt energy) '''Range: Unknown | Multiversal Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None | It's Negative Energy can cause it to go in a near mindless state attacking anything closeby similar to Zero Versions: Normal State | Corrupted Soul Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing notable Extra Info: This blog explains why Mobius is ranked at 2-B '''as opposed to '''2-C Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Elebits Category:Anti-Heros Category:Anti-Villian Category:Immortals Category:Power Mimicker Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Technology Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Possession Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2